


love is in the air? wrong. N, O, and CO2 are in the air

by gingerbreadlove



Series: talk nerdy to me [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, SHIELD Academy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadlove/pseuds/gingerbreadlove
Summary: Best friends > (ex) Boyfriends on Valentines day at the Academy.(February 14, 2006)





	love is in the air? wrong. N, O, and CO2 are in the air

“You alright?” Fitz asked as he met up with his best friend on their way to their last class of the day, looking over at Simmons with concern. He didn’t need to  _ ask _ the question--it was quite obvious that she _ wasn’t _ alright.

She sniffed and swallowed, eyes glassed over with tears. 

“Not really.” She whispered, her voice hoarse and faint. A tear fell down her cheek.

Fitz glanced around the area, checking for people, and pulled her behind a tree, setting his stack of books on a bench. He did the same with her books.

“We’re going to be late for class.” Simmons’s voice was small as she made the mute point.

Fitz slid his handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it into her hands.

“You’re in no shape to be in class, and we won’t be late, we just won’t be early.” He pointed out gently. 

She swallowed again, trying not to cry, and looked Fitz in the eyes. His caring, clear blue eyes looked back at her with compassion, wishing he could do something to cure her sadness. 

“What happened?” He asked gently, putting his arm around her shoulder. 

She leaned into him, seeking the comfort that came from their friendship. 

“He broke up with me.” She muttered through her teeth and tears, voice choking up with anger and sadness. 

Fitz tightened his arm around Simmons, rubbing her shoulder. How could Daniels have broken up with Simmons. They’d only been dating for a few weeks--Simmons was never in a relationship for too long--but to break up with her in a way that would make her as upset as she was...and on  _ Valentine’s Day  _ of all days. Any man with the slightest bit of common sense knew better than to do that. 

“That -- ugh.” He sighed with disgust. “What kind of ignorant bastard breaks up with his girlfriend on Valentine's Day? I should go teach that--” he exhaled loudly, fuming, but knowing that his anger wouldn't help Simmons calm down or feel better about the situation. “He didn't deserve you.” He affirmed confidently.

She stroked the kerchief across her eyes, sniffing, and looked up at him with a wobbly smile. “Thanks Fitz.”

His lips twitched upward and he let go of her, taking a deep breath. They stood there for a while, and Fitz waited for Simmons’s tears to dry and her red eyes to fade. She nodded after a few minutes, tucking Fitz’s handkerchief into his pocket and reaching for her books. 

“I’m okay now.” She gave a weak smile, which Fitz knew was forced, but accepted for the time being because she was no longer on the verge of tears. 

As the pair took notes in class, Fitz’s mind wandered. He had to do something to cheer her up -- something special...

 

They agreed on turning this Tuesday night into a study-night, and Fitz would meet Simmons at her dorm in half an hour. They always studied in Simmons's room because Fitz’s room was a mess--clothes and blueprints strewn everywhere. He rushed back to his dorm room, then raced to the convenience store, grabbing a nice bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. He dropped by the pizza shop, picking up a pepperoni pizza and then raced back to Jemma’s.

His backpack was heavy with notebooks, and his arms were full, but he arranged everything so that it worked. Rapping on her door, he pushed it open, and peeked inside. 

Simmons looked up from her desk where she was studying with slightly reddened eyes. She smiled slightly, then looked back down, assuming he would enter the room like usual. 

Fitz pressed his lips into a firm line, and cleared his throat to get her attention again. 

Simmons stopped her pen mid-sentence, and looked back up, eyebrows raised in slight confusion. 

“Yes Fitz?” She asked, and her glance caught on him, realizing he had something hidden behind his back.

Fitz smiled, and removed his hands from behind him. He produced a colorful bouquet of flowers, which laid on top of the pizza box. In his other hand, he held out a little box of Valentine’s chocolates. 

“Simmons, will you be my Valentine?” He laughed, making the room glow brightly.

“Fitz!” She gasped and broke out in a grin for the first time all day. Jumping up from her seat, she rushed over to him. “You're the best friend I could ever have.” She looked at him, eyes shimmering with tears. “You really do know just what I need.”

Squatting slightly to catch the flowers as she scooped them into her arms, she smiled. Her eyes were still sparkling happily as she quickly found a large beaker to work as a vase.

Fitz set down the pizza box and slid open the lid, grinning and thoroughly pleased with himself.

“Yes, I do.” He said, eyes on the warm sliced goodness that lay inside the cardboard. “And today, that just happened to be pizza and chocolate...two of  _ my _ favorite things.”

Simmons froze as he finished his sentence, staring at him with a highly questioning look, making Fitz’s smile fade for a moment. 

“You think I'm going to share any this chocolate with  _ you _ ?”

Fitz's eyes twinkled with humor as he made a face. “Well, if you don't want to share, then I can just take back my offer to be your Valentine…” He slid the pink, heart-shaped box back toward himself. 

Simmons gasped and snatched it back. “Don't you dare!” She rolled her eyes, laughing. “You're lucky I’m an overachiever and,” she heaved a sigh, looking at him piteously, “I suppose I can meet your high expectations.” Her hand swept across the package and she picked out her least favorite one, offering it up to Fitz. “Here's your share.”

Fitz scoffed, snatching it and popping the candy into his mouth. He spoke while he was chewing. 

“I suppose I'll take what I can get, you stingy--”

Jemma raised her eyebrows. “Don't you  _ dare _ finish that sentence, Agent Fitz.” She warned, biting her chocolate in half.

Fitz let out a snort and shook his head. “Unbelievable…” He muttered, shaking his head.

Jemma jabbed him in the side with her elbow, laughing as she finished the rest of her chocolate piece, and holding up the box for him to choose another.

Maybe this Valentine's day wouldn't be terrible after all. She really did have the best friend in the world.


End file.
